Sept 2010 wip Sen'tran gives birth to Jonathan Storyline
old backstory file Book one, Sen’tran gives birth to Jonathan Landon Chapter 1 Sen’tran learns his son is missing, he has heard of this planet and decides to go explore. ? how and why is the son missing? –the son stopped keeping In touch because he was angry? why? ? How will he learn his son is missing? --Sen’tran asks someone about him? ---someone asks Sen’tran about him? ? how does sen’tran learn about the moonlight oassis planet? ? how do people normally travel to the moonlight oasis? how far is it? ? how long has this planet existed, how many generation have been born there? ? how did Kai-zen get the planet ? ? what is it’s connection to Planet Rhoiso? history of planet Rhoiso ?how is the brothel organized and how does it operate ? map of the planet and it’s moons and star chapter 2 Sen’tran traveling to the planet to see what is going on there, to Find out what Kai-zen Rhoiso is doing and try to figure out how to protect the universe from it. He does not take the Marrion Jay because he does not want to put his community at risk. Sen’tran convinces his daughter to take over leadership of the Marrion Jay while he is away finding her brother. the brother he is seeking is a halfbrother, and she does not think he is worth saving, and does not approve of Sen’s journey because she was planning to leave the Marrion Jay to get married, and she does not think his hopeless mission to rescue a prodigal son should be worth postponing her marriage for. She is not young, and it is not her first marriage, but she is his youngest child. Linden. I will need to deal with how he choses someone to take his place on the Marrion Jay, Chapter 3 Jonathan’s mother took refuge with Sen’tran very soon after he arrives. She knows who he is. She asks him to make sure Kaizen does not get the child. He thinks she is trying to protect the child. She warns him the child will kill any other mother. *** *other version: The woman accosted Sen’tran in the streets of an obscure exile planet, a pleasure colony where he had come to search for his son, who has disappeared. “You must help me. take me to your ship where we can talk privately. this you must do.” He shook her away, but felt her mind reaching out to him. a telepath. “I know who you are, Sen’tran Jenzar of the Spacers. You do not love Kai’zen and he does not love you. I carry a dangerous weapon which I hope to keep from him. I have brought it to you that you may destroy it. Help me save the world from this terrible curse.” Turning his full attention to her, enraged “to hate a man as much as I hate Kai-Zen, one must first love him that much also. you know nothing, woman! It was then he realized she was pregnant, and she was dying. chapter 4 Sen’tran does not know who Jonathan is when he first implants him into himself, only that he can save him by temporarily removing him from the mother to prevent shifting. he intends for it to be temporary, intends to put him back into the mother after he gets her to the Marrion Jay and can give her medical care to prevent her shifting. He sees her in crisis and does firstaid sentran style. He does not know that Roisoh is involved or that it is a deamon child, he only knows the mother is in distress and wants to help her. he has done medical care for pregnant shifters before this so he knows about it. He tells her this before she becomes unconscious. Sen’tran does not have the facilities to make her able to avoid involuntary shifting, her able to safely carry the demon child but does not agree the child must die. So when she is unconscious because of the child, Sen’tran implanted the child in his own body trying to save them both, believing he can save the mother , escape with them to the Marrion Jay and later return the baby to the mother’s womb on the Marrion Jay. The operation would have to be done in a public place, basically (hiding someplace on the brothel planet). this will also create a dream bond. Sen’tran might or might not be aware of the bond as it forms, though he would surely not expect this telepathic child to have dream ability because that is impossible in his universe, as far as he knows. ) Chapter 5 when she wakes, he reassures her that the child is safe. she asks him is he sure that the child is really dead? Sen thinks she misunderstands and tells her it is him his body now. she is horrified, tris to warn him. Jonathan’s mother begs Sen’tran to kill the child, and he refuses. he keeps the child unconscious for awhile, ---has made him unconscious to protect him from the trama of being removed from his mother. she pleeds with him to never let him wake. *** other version: He took her to the Marrion Jay and she explained that the child she carried was a son of Kai’zen, and had great power, and needed to be destroyed before it lived. “I am not aftaid of Kai’zen. I know him well. He was my apprentice. I Banished him from Paragangia” **perhaps have him tell this back story here* that was many years ago, Sen’tran Jenzar. He has grown in power and malice since his days as your apprentice.” she has escaped from Kai-zen and would choose to die rather than to bear this child. Sen’tran offered to protect her, but she refused, and chose death. but before she dies, Sen’tran tries to keep her alive, by putting the child out of her into himself, and this causes a dream bond because it is a birth. chapter 6 exlains that was the child of a man created by the brothel breeding program, with no Paragangian blood of shapeshifter descent and of a mother also created of the program, with no Paragangian. It is a dangerous breading, not an approved breading. She was born secretly. They were very young. She was then kidnapped what age?and raped by Kaizen Rhoizo, as soon as she was old enough is considered good genetic material because she survived birth with her genetics, so he thought she might have a good chance of surviving pregnancy with his abomination ß she will explain this to Sentran when she meets him. but she escaped eventually because she has some unusual genetic shifting and telepathic skills, and the child was controlling her to try to save himself. ?what are her skills? how does Jonathan control her? what are his skills? chapter 7 The child was too young to be viable outside a body but her body is beginning to shift randomly because of the pregnancysome other reason he has to be gotten out?. She does not want Kaizen Rhoiso to kill other women by implanting this demon-child in them. She does not want the child to go to Rhoizo who has tortured and raped her. Rhoizo does not know the child has been conceived. She has been able to use her telepathic skills to hide the pregnancy for a time. During this time he continually rapes her, trying to get her to conceive. now she cannot hide it any more, this is why she has escaped. Rhoiso is searching for her. if he catches her he will just rape her more and create more demon babies. She has some resistance to the telepathy of the demon child, but another host mother probably won’t have that resistance. Better they both die, she thinks, than either of them return. She makes Sen’tran promise that he will keep Kai’zen from getting the child alive, even if he has to kill the child and the mother to prevent it. She warns Sen’tran of the dangers of implanting it in another host who does not have her ability to resist telepathy. When she recovered enough to speak after he took the child from her, he promised her sanctuary and to return the child to her. He wants her to accept the child, to raise it herself. He assumes she will want this, most shifter women are desperate to have babies. He thinks she will be very greatful. This is what he believes in…natural as possible pregnancy. But he does not yet know the child is exactly what he went there to try to stop, so it soon becomes an ethical struggle for him. He learns she is not wanting to save herself, or the child, but only to get them both away from Rhoizo. She knows she will be used to produce more dangerous children if he recaptures her, so as soon as Sen’tran removes the child from her, and the child is no longer controlling her she wants to die. She tells him it will be better for the child, also, that he die, and better for the universe if they both die. She tells what the child is and how dangerous and how he will suffer in the hands of Rhoso. Sen promises passionately he will never let that happen, no matter what, and tells her of his past with Rhoso she might also tell him how the child has been controlling her, and that it will do the same to Sen’tran. Chapter 7-12 Sen’tran is there alone, in a small taxi ship, not with the Marrion Jay and so the only medical technology he has is that which he as contained within his own body. Sen’tran is a bit of a cyborg, in that he has actually internalized a lot of his medical technology and can create whatever else he needs if he has a very basic food-production sort of material generator. Sen’tran heals the mother, but she is recaptured and returned to Roizo. might take several chapters Sentran is already being influenced by the child’s telepathy, unborn Derreck Kaizen is the name given him by his mother is better able to control him than the mother since he is bred to control men. She tries to explain this to him also. Then they are both captured by Rhoyso. Sen’tran does not know if the mother is alive for awhile, so he remains on the planet trying to rescue her and seeking his son or has to avoid enoucounters with his old student Kai-zen. When he learns for certain that the mother has died {probably killed herself to keep from bearing another abomination…it is possible that she causes Sen’ to believe she is dead, so he will leave, but she is not dead, but eventually she is recaptured by Kai-zen and the child she bears him might be Darcy or some connection to Darcy???....I need to reveiew Darcy’s story in connection to this story. It could be Darcy is a son or grandson of Sen’tran’s son who went missing, also ], and thus there is no hope of returning the child to her, Sen’tran escapes with the child back to the Marrion Jay. chapter 13 somehow the situation with Sen’tran’s son is resolved. He might be found and insit on staying with Kai-zen, thus making him part of that organization, to perhaps turn up later when Harris is trying to sort out the aftermath of Thearon’s defeat. chapter 14 Nobody knows he is fostering the child. This will be when he will first master dream travel, to escape back to the Marrion Jay Chapter 15 where he immediately discovers the child is a dreamer and he has created a dream bond in the child by removing it from it’s mother’s body. \ Chapter 16 Sentran gains the ability to prevent the child from using the telepathy to control him, but he can’t bring himself to cast out the demon-child and he had promised the woman he would not implant the child in another woman, and promised he would not let anyone know of the child’s existence, and would never let him go back to Kai-zen Rhoiso. chapter 17 He is like Sen’tran’s demon child. Sen’tran gradually learns to resist Derreck’s telepathy, but there would be some resentment between Sen and Jonathan because Jonathan took control of Sen’ and forced him to foster him at some point when Sen was going to not foster him. would have many mixed feelings, wanting to let Jonathan grow and become something greater , to make up for the harm done by his father… but Sen’tran would also fear the harm Derreck could do himself. chapter 18 Sen’tran will have to use unethical technology to keep him alive[? such as fostering the child for many months in his own body? which normally Sen would not use, considering that children who are not viable should take their natural deaths …his beliefs on this have to do with his falling out with Rhoiso and Rhoiso’s genetic expariments. But by the time he has learned to block Derreck’s control over him, he has spent much time with him in the dream plane because his “birth” cause them to have a dream bond, so he respects the child’s will to live. And he learns to love him as a mother, basically. But he is very ambivalent about him. feircly protective and yet afraid of what he could become and depressed that he has been forced by this child by Rhoizoh to violate his own morality. brings up a lot of old resentments. They develop a dream bond due to the “birth” caused by him implanting Derreck in his own body. chapter 18 Sen’tran ends up leaving the Marrion jay for the term of the pregnancy and spending that time alone with Derreck in a space taxi. Sen’tran is lonely and does not do well alone, so he dreams with Derreck a lot just to keep eachother company. *** * other version: He dreams and the child connects to him in dream, and demands to live. he uses Paragangian technology to help his body develop physically, and he carries the child in his body, for several months as if he is the mother of the child. They share dreams every night and when the child naps he naps with him and they share dreams. (Sen’tran becomes like a mother to Jonathan) chapter 19 Sen’tran moniters birth records to find a place to foster him. chapter 20 As soon as he is old enough to survive outside his body he “birthes” him, Chapter 21 then He searches for a place near earth to hide the child. and decides this is the best opportunity he will have. he worries about leaving him so close to a Paragangian station, but on the other hand, it’s good because he can visit with little suspicion. Chapter 22 Marrisol opened the door and smiled serenely up at the tall black skinned man in a back cape with black skin. He looked hard and cold and she felt frozen inside, but let no sign of feeling show in her countenance. “What May I do for you, sir.?” “I am Sen’tran Jenzar, the Patriarch of spacers.” He seemed to soften, smiling slightly. “Please let me in Marisol. I need your help.” He is eyes darted down to something hidden in his arms beneath his cape and met hers again. “I would like to speak with you about a child who was born in your clinic today” She followed his gaze and saw that something moved within. She let him in, closing the door behind him. “Marrisol, this child is very important to me but he needs to be hidden. if anyone know who he is his life will be in grave danger, and perhaps he will become a terrible danger to many others. You can help me protect him. How? “Give my child a new Identity which I can record in the community mind, One which will attract no attention.” Show me your child. Sentran passed her the child. large dark eyes looked up from a smooth golden face, fixed on her eyes and Marisol could not turn him away. She did not have the power to resist his telepathy, but even if he had none, she would not have turned him away. “a woman died in the clinic today. her child lived briefly. I recorded his genetics but I did not file them because he died. This child could pass for her child. his father was Paragangian, but unregistered, unknown. Her name was Trisha Landon. she was A prostitute, homeless, and also unregistered..” “I know. that is why I came to you Marrisol. you will record his genetics, and raise this child yourself. I will correct any deviation which may occure in the record. I will provide for the needs of the child, and anthing else you may need in the time you are doing this service for me. Let no one know that he is anything to do with me. His name will be Jonathan Derreck Landon.” She looked into the small dark eyes which smiled back at her. “Thank you, Sen’tran” He smiled “Marisol. this is not a normal child. Watch him carefully.” “I understand” you have no idea. “you will contact me if there is reason.” She did not see Sen’tran Jenzar again for several years. would leave with her some sort of communication devise through which she could send him a message which could pass secretly to him through the links of the community minds ********* ********** ********** Earth Station Mexico did not have full Paragangian medicine in these days and Paragangians generally did not rely on it for child birth anyhow. Waldo would be about the same age as Jonathan and Alex?